Perplexus
by Hold on hero
Summary: "Who cares?  Secrets have to come out at some point, as you have so obviously demonstrated today."  Roxas has a secret that Ven has been keeping safe.  But when Roxas starts hanging out with Sora, Vanitas comes questioning.  VaniVen, may go to M.


I promised Roxas I wouldn't tell anyone.

It was a pledge I had made to him years ago, back when we were little kids and the sun still hit our skin for eight hours a day. Back when we would just run around town, being stupid, using the money we had earned at our lemonade stand to buy cheap ice cream bars. It was in those days that we were the closest. And it was in those days I learned his secret.

He and I were identical twins. We bore wheat-colored hair, ocean-blue eyes, and pale skin that glowed; two mirror images of one another, like living reflections. We talked the same, acted the same, and lived the same. All except one very important detail.

Roxas was psychic.

At the time, when we were no older than seven, the idea seemed like a gift from God. My own brother was a _superhero_; he could tell when things were going to happen, he could move things by looking at them, and he could read what I was thinking. It was like an inside joke to us. We'd clean our room using his telepathy, and we'd do it so fast our mother would come upstairs and stare at the work, the awe on her face overwhelming. Roxas and I would just glance smugly at each other and revel in our brotherly secret.

But he made me pinkie promise not to let anyone know what he could do. He was afraid they'd send him somewhere. He was afraid that people would think he was crazy, and that he was lying, and that he wouldn't be able to live like a normal kid. So I nodded and wrapped my pinkie around his as I swore on my life that I would never let another soul find out about Roxas.

All of that rushed through my mind like a hurricane in an instant, and I came crashing to reality as I realized I wasn't seven anymore. I was a senior in high school. I wasn't in my room swearing an oath with Roxas. My brother wasn't the one pinning me to the locker, glaring at me, demanding to know what had been happening.

"Well?" his harsh voice hissed. I felt his breath wash over my face and I could smell the tobacco that infested his lungs. "I want to know what's going on. I have a right to know, especially if he's hanging around my brother."

I rolled my eyes, trying to wriggle free of his hands. "It's not like he's a drug dealer or anything. Let it go. Your brother doesn't need to worry."

Inside, I was freaking out. Vanitas would do anything to get me to tell him about Roxas. And I do mean _anything_. If he found out, not only would I be risking my relationship with my brother, but I'd be releasing him as the freak of the school. I just wanted to break free and run home.

Vanitas narrowed his amber eyes and glowered at me. "Don't play with me. If it's not that bad, why can't you just tell me? Sora's told me some fucked up stuff. Like how Roxas can say what he was going to say before he can start to talk. Or how he aces every test and doesn't study."

I heaved a sigh, attempting to seem frustrated, but really just showing my nervousness. He noticed and intensified his glare.

"So, your brother is best friends with my brother, and Roxas is smart. I don't see your point. Sounds like if anyone, Sora should be hanging out with Roxas."

He slammed his hand on the locker behind my head, missing my hair by a few millimeters. I flinched only slightly. Now I was caught between his two, well-built arms, and he was much bigger than me. I felt too small, too insignificant, to even move.

"Stop shittin' around," he growled. "Tell me what's going on."

I quivered under him. Roxas wanted me to keep his secret, but he wouldn't want me getting hurt, right? Besides, who was Vanitas going to tell? He didn't have any real friends, anyway. He might tell Sora, but I figured if I got to Roxas in time, I could tell him what had happened and everything would turn out alright.

I clenched my eyes shut. "You can't tell _anyone_. Preferably not even Sora."

He smirked and my stomach knotted. "You tell me, you tell him."

"Right," I sighed. "Okay, well make sure this doesn't spread around. For Roxas's sake."

"Kid," he chuckled darkly. "I don't give two fucks about your brother's sake. But I'll try my hardest to keep in under wraps."

I took a deep breath, and then decided there was nothing for it but to try. "Roxas . . . is different. He can sort of do some stuff that most people can't."

"Like what?" the raven scoffed. "Play soccer? Curl his tongue? Come on, Ventus, spill."

"He can do stuff with his head, okay?" I stuttered out. At this, Vanitas tilted his head to a funny angle and stared at me in bemusement.

"Stuff with his head?"

"Like, why he can finish Sora's sentences. He knows what Sora's gonna say. He can read his mind. He can move stuff just by looking at it, too. He's trying to learn more stuff, but I don't know if he's strong enough yet."

It all just bubbled to my lips and overflowed. Before I knew it, I was telling Vanitas our entire life story. He just stared at me, his golden eyes keeping his emotions under wraps. When I finished, I ran my hands through my hair in distress. Now Vanitas knew, and I couldn't control where it went from there.

I looked up at him, expecting his face to be either that of shock or disbelief. However, the corners of his lips twitched. He looked away as if he was considering something before he relaxed the muscles in his arms. I thought he would pull away, a grin on his face as he would bid me farewell and I would just gather my things and leave. But he didn't move.

He didn't come close to leaving.

"I'll tell you what," he breathed. I froze, mesmerized by the way his mouth formed into a perfect smile. It was like a painting. "I'll keep it a secret if you do some . . . things for me."

The air I was breathing stuck in my throat and I couldn't help but draw my attention to the pause he took. It was around then that I started to get a bit more nervous, my heart making up for lost time and beginning to race.

I had a crush on Vanitas. It was something I would probably never share with anyone unless it either got dragged out of me or I was near death. When I first saw him back in ninth grade as he was leaning casually back in his seat, I wanted to jump him. His eyes were flawlessly entrancing, his hair was jet-black like the night sky, and his features would make a supermodel jealous. He always seemed to wear clothes that hugged his body, or that were deliciously destroyed in the most perfect ways.

And I had just realized that he was pinning me to a locker, both of his hands next to my face, and his nose was about three inches from my forehead. He was so close, in fact, that his black spikes brushed the top of my blond ones. His demeanor had changed completely, and he wasn't terrifying anymore. He was _damn_ attractive, grinning and gazing at me with an alluring aura about him.

"W-what kind of things?" I mumbled out.

It seemed like that was the thing he had been waiting for me to ask. He shifted his weight so that he was a good five inches closer to me and he lowered his head next to my ear.

As you may presume, my entire brain ceased to form coherent thought. Up until this point, I was sure that Vanitas was most certainly _not_ gay. I thought he was as straight as a ruler. And I was under the impression that I had been in the closet. No one in the school knew I was gay besides Roxas, and there was no way in hell he would tell anyone that.

Then again, I had just dropped his secret. Why wouldn't he drop mine?

I decided I would at least _attempt_ to seem straight.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, my voice, thankfully, coming out strong. The thought of someone finding him doing this ran through my head, and I shuddered. No one could find out I liked dick. No one. That was something I planned to hide my whole life. I had already been set on finding a girl and fitting in with the rest of society.

"You think I haven't noticed you drooling over me for the last four years, idiot?" he said softly, moving his left hand so that it was resting on my shoulder. "I'm not blind. I was just waiting for the perfect time to let you know that I haven't been entirely innocent, either."

I glared and didn't bother to counter his claims. "And I assume that time is now, as we're arguing over the state of our brothers?"

He laughed. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Before I could retort back, his lips had found their way to my neck. I gasped out loud and brought my hands instinctively up to his chest to push him away, but I wasn't trying very hard. My mind was shrouded in confusion. A minute ago I thought he was going to beat me up over his brother's safety, and now he was nipping at my skin in a way that made my body hot.

I blushed when he made his way up my neck and to the bottom of my ear, where he licked the shell lightly and breathed on it. "Vanitas, stop it, someone's going to see you."

He snickered and bit the lobe, making me shiver. "Who cares? Secrets have to come out at some point, as you have so obviously demonstrated today."

He cut me off again and put his mouth to the corner of my lips. I froze. If he moved one inch to the right, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. And as much as it was a dream-come-true, it was also dangerous. He didn't care if people knew he was gay, but I was terrified.

"Don't," I whispered.

He pulled back and scowled. "Why not?"

At that moment, we heard footsteps coming down the hall. I glared at him, and he nodded curtly and backed off. It looked like he didn't want to get caught either; he just liked the thrill.

I absentmindedly ran a hand over my neck where he had kissed a moment before as Roxas walked into the hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at me and Vanitas.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Vanitas smirked his classic smirk. "Just asking Venny about the Calc homework. Don't worry, I didn't hurt him too much."

I licked my lips. I hoped Roxas couldn't tell that both of us were flushed and that I was still breathing heavily.

Roxas looked at Vanitas, obviously trying to hear what he was thinking, but the raven ran away too fast. In a split second, it was just my brother and I in the hallway.

"Roxas, I . . . ." I almost began to apologize before I realized I should explain things. "I can explain."

His eyes narrowed. "I saw it all happen, Ven, so don't lie to me."

I scowled. "Then what's there to tell?"

He threw his hands up and started pacing. "The fact that Vanitas knows my secret now! He's gonna tell the whole school."

"I'm not trying to be a jerk here, Roxas, but I feel like my secret might just have more people believing in it. He knows I'm gay. I'll have a black eye by tomorrow."

Roxas walked up to me, looked at me like he wanted to punch me, and then pulled me into a rough hug. I groaned and shut my eyes, happy to just have someone familiar to cling to for the moment. Everything hadn't quite hit me yet, but I knew it was about to.

"Don't worry," Roxas said as calmly as he could. "Let's just go home and sleep it off."

I nodded slowly. "Alright."

I just wished we knew what was waiting for us when we got home.

**Okay wow, um, this is longer than expected. .-.**

**Hi, my name is Hold on hero, and I'm writing yaoi.**

**Like, what is this. What is going on. Ohgod.**

**Vanven is my OTP right now, so I figured I just write a little story! Review? It'll probably be a short one.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Hero**

**PS, I respond to most reviews :D**


End file.
